The Plot
by Keither Serenity
Summary: One shot prologue to The Hideaway Forum RPG. Want to join? Link in profile.


Disclaimer: I own nothing….

ONE SHOT RPG PROLOUGE

Harry couldn't believe it, Dumbledore was dead and it felt like just yesterday. But, that was two month ago. Harry was currently sitting in his room at Grimmauld Place. He had convinced Moody that he would be safer there then with his muggle relations since more Death Eaters had been seen out and about and waging mini battles with the Aurors. Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy had yet to be found. A reward was on Snape's head, and Draco was simply wanted for questioning and possible charges of aiding and abetting with criminal intent. Harry didn't want to think of those two right now. Getting up from his bed he stretched and headed out the door to the library. Hermione was currently scouring the books to find possible leads to what the other Founders had left behind that Voldemort may have turned into Horcruxes. Only a week prior they had found the real Slytherin's locket. Kreacher, the nasty, evil, little house elf had been killed by poison. No one was sure, but Harry believed Moody had done it. They brought Dobby to Grimmauld to help keep the place clean and while clearing out Kreacher's room there it was. Silencing Dobby to secrecy, Hermione, Ron and Harry destroyed the locket with, unbelievably, a cleaning spell! Hermione had found out from Mrs. Weasley, that a simple rust removal spell, doubled or tripled in power, could remove thick rust stains. It worked on the gold metal, and as quickly as they had found it, it was gone.

No one else in the Order knew about the Horcruxes but Professor McGonagall. It seemed as if Dumbledore knew his fate and told his friend about Harry's mission. Three weeks ago began the struggle of power over Hogwarts. Minerva quickly petitioned that, as Deputy to the school, she should take over as Head Mistress. Scrimgeour had other plans, and had actually tried to post Delores Umbridge in the place again. The Board of Govenors discussed for two weeks and finally with votes 9-4, Minerva was sworn into the Hogwarts staff, as Head Mistress. Helen Vector was placed as Deputy Headmistress after recommendation from Minerva. Minerva had given the Trio a long talk about responsibilities. She ended up giving them special permission to leave the grounds as long as they informed her of their comings and goings through Fawkes. Fawkes, being a very odd bird, came back not to the old Head Master's office, but to Harry. Hedwig had been a bit jealous at first, but it seemed the two got along greatly now. Harry would use Fawkes for letters to Mcgonagall and the Order.

The Trio already deemed it would be an interesting last year at school. Horace Slughorn had once again disappeared, leaving the Head of Slytherin postion and the Potions Professor position open. The Defense Against the Dark Arts position was also free. After much debate and distress on Minerva's part, Misters Fred and George Weasley would hand over control of their business to their friend and other silent partner, Lee Jordan and fill the Potions and Defense Positions. Though, the Head of Slytherin house reverted to Professor Vector who is a Slytherin Alumni much to their disappointment. Hermione was not happy about this. Stating she would simply not learn anything from the two but practical joke spells and potions.

Harry's birthday was only a few days away. After exams, all the students had been sent home to receive their results, and Harry couldn't wait because then he would be seventeen and he had passed all of his classes enabling him to do magic outside of school as law permitted. Alastor was already talking to Remus about a schedule for the Trio to abide by while in school. Harry rolled his eyes at the thought. He had been training with those two the whole summer, only breaking for a few days for Bill and Fleur's wedding at the Burrow.

Entering the library, Harry couldn't see his friend anywhere, upon closer inspection and standing on tip toe to see over a large stack of books, he found one Hermione Granger sleeping atop of a book. Chuckling, Harry rounded the table and gently tapped Hermione's shoulder to awaken her.

A/N:

Okay, this isn't a story that is going anywhere, this is just an opening Prolouge to and RPG on my Harry Potter Forum…The Hideaway, the link is in my profile if you would like to join.


End file.
